The invention relates to a lubricating device of an engine cylinder. More particularly, the invention relates to a lubricating device for a cylinder of a two-stroke engine.
The conventional engine mixes the fuel oil and the engine oil together. Some molecules of the fuel oil will be surrounded by the molecules of the engine oil. Thus the combustion of the fuel oil is not complete. The incomplete combustion of the fuel oil may cause air pollution and waste the fuel oil. Further, the lubrication of the inner periphery of the cylinder sleeve is not very efficient.